The Secrets of The Cage
by LouiseAtHorrorLane
Summary: When Natalia hears the devastating news that Ivan is dead, she cannot believe it. In a series of twists she finds herself in a strange circus. What secrets does this mysterious circus hold?


**I do not own Hetalia. No slash ships in this fanfic.**

* * *

The woman sat on the bench and sighed theatrically _. If only you were here._ She thought in anguish. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a limousine pulling up to the parking lot across her.

"Miss Natalia, you have a visitor." Natalia removed her sunglasses and smoothed her skirt calmly. Out of the car came a beautiful young woman, who wore a necklace laced with diamonds and jewels and wore her signature red lipstick.

"Oh, Ukraine, what is it now?" Katyusha sighed and sat next to her.

"Hi there, Natalia." Her usually sunny smile was sad and her hands were neatly in her lap. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions about why I'm here but please don't call me Ukraine, it's just a stage name."

"Oh." Was all that Natalia could say. Katyusha loved the name Miss Ukraine.

"Natalia, Ivan is dead." Katyusha whispered solemnly.

"Kat, please say you're lying, please."

"Nat, look at me, since Ivan, or Russia, is dead, we have a new place open at the performance centre."

"Don't you mean circus?"

"You know what I mean."

"Besides, Katyusha, you are the star, I mean look at you, you're filthy rich with your singing anyway, now is not the time to talk about circuses, Ivan is dead!"

"You have your knives."

"How did Ivan die?" The question was sudden and Katyusha did not expect it.

"An accident with his guns…" She said quietly.

"Sorry but I have to decline your offer." Natalia said harshly and her eyes were watering again. Suddenly Katyusha wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Please, please join my circus."

"Please, I can't." Natalia hugged Katyusha back

"You have to face your fears; Ivan would've wanted you to come to the Circus...You can help us."

"Don't talk to me about Ivan!" She yelled and then sobbed into Katyusha's chest.

"Nat, I have to go, sorry, see you at 8 at the Circus. Hopefully" Katyusha stood up and handed her the Circus's card and slid in her limousine.

 _If only you were here_

* * *

Natalia opened the door to her apartment and breathed in the smell of linen and coffee. On her shelf was a picture of Ivan, Katyusha and her at the park before he joined the circus. Natalia felt a wave of anger directed towards herself as she punched the photograph and felt her warm blood slide down her fingers.

"I wish I could die." She whispered to herself. "I wish I could die. I'm nothing without my brother." Memories came back to her like a flood: She and Kat swinging at the playground, Ivan pushing them. That time she broke Toris's fingers when he asked her out on her date and the time she threatened her brother with knives. She cried out in anguish over the petty memories, knowing that she would never find her brother again.

"Why, brother?" Natalia looked at her hands apathetically and punched the glass windows, her blood flowing down her arm like rivers.

"Why now? She stood on the ledge of her window, her arms wide open and embracing. She really didn't mean to fall

 _If only you were here_

It was just a slip of the foot…

* * *

Natalia felt a boiling heat beating on her pale face. Her face felt wet, her mouth tasted metallic and her limbs felt stiff.

"Where am I?" she murmured. In front of her was Katyusha and another girl with bright blonde hair.

"Katyusha, you have sent this girl to her death!" The blonde girl shouted at her sister.

"She can save us."

"How?" The girl's voice sounded frantic.

"She's special."

"Do you still believe in that bullshit!"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You'll regret this for the rest of your life, Braginski."

"Why aren't you happy anymore?" Natalia felt sadness in her voice.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"I'm sorry about your brother, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's a bit too late for apologies, you think. Kat, I'm not going to let this girl die."

"More importantly, when will we tell her about the circus."

"Circus? More like torture chamber."

"Lilli, do you still get visions?"

"Visions. Oh and don't you mean post-apocalyptic nightmares."

"Lilli, her power is different."

"Oh, like what?"

"She can heal…" Natalia let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. The words ran through her mind like a wild beast. She looked at her body silently and saw blood on her stomach. _Finally_. She touched the warm blood, trying to find a wound. She felt a shock run through the body like electricity.

"Oh no, oh no." She whimpered silently. She could've saved Ivan. Everything was her fault. She knew that everything would be her fault. _I wish I died instead of Ivan._

"Have you seen Gilbert?" The girl started talking again.

"He just cries in his cell these days…"

"He used to be so bright."

"We all used to be so bright."

"What happened to us?"

 _If only you were here_

* * *

 _5 years ago._

 _Katyusha needed money and quick._

* * *

 **Yay first Fanfic.**


End file.
